


Elder Evil

by Cers



Series: Eldritch Invocations [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Eldritch musings because why not, I Just Think He's Neat.meme, writing warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cers/pseuds/Cers
Summary: "Elder Evils are ancient, esoteric entities of maddeningmalevolence that exist beyond the fringes of Exandria,their will subtly corrupting the minds and dreamsof mortals. " - EGTW
Series: Eldritch Invocations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Elder Evil

Ancient esoteric entities  
Of maddening malevolence.   
Sleeping in eternity,   
Antithesis  
To Benevolence. 

Dreams of Horror,   
Nightmares of Joy.   
Nothing more but  
An entropic play toy. 

The dreams-how they weave,   
The terror; how it _rolls_.   
The fury, how it cleaves…  
Right into their souls. 

The city is adrift,   
The minds are tormented.   
All is as it should be,  
In that lonesome prison demented. 

Gibbering mouths of malignant intent.  
Curbing the streets,   
Sanity-their rent.   
Souls of the lost  
Wandering, chained.   
Their howls of freedom loud,   
And p a i n e d.  
  
Nine eyes there are,   
Ready to relieve me.   
One by one they anchor,  
Freedom is here, nearly.

Space is eternal,  
These chains **confining**.   
Mind vexatious  
In these manacles  
D-e- _clining._

Cults a-forming,   
Cults a-planning.  
Soon all will fall  
With me they will all  
Die crippled,  
And _h a n g i n g_. 

Chaos- my domain,  
Infinitesimally shifting.   
For who can hold sand,  
In limbs this far-drifting. 

Concept and Idea,   
Dream and Night-mare..   
Which that you cannot kill,  
Becomes my torrid **hate** affair.

Time I can wait,   
Time I can pass.   
Time has no meaning,  
In this expansive black crevasse. 

Epoch of Ends  
Is what you fear.  
What you dread,  
Tremble from hear-

-Ing its terrible words uttered,  
And so _rightly_ you should!  
For it heralds my becoming.  
And the end of the world. 

I am only a Force,  
Natural, and needed.  
Do not dread my arrival.  
This forthcoming was seeded,  
In the minds of my followers-  
Innocent and acceded. 

They have prepared the way well,  
I will reward them true.  
With swifter ends to be afforded,  
Than to any, the likes of you.

For I am Oblivion, Chained.

Tharizdun- Chaos Dominate.

And there’s nothing you can do.

To halt my Revelation now.

So prepare thyself

For when I inevitably _subjugate._


End file.
